This invention relates to a hot air rescue balloon which is particularly intended for use in rescuing individuals from tall structures such as buildings and towers. The rescue balloon is characterized by being compact when not inflated, easy to transport and quick to inflate and use. The balloon is stable, will carry a substantial amount of weight and is easily maneuvered when in use.
As structures are designed to be taller and taller, conventional rescue methods become impractical. Nets are essentially useless for rescue at heights above 100 ft. Ropes and ladders are in and of themselves dangerous and difficult to use, especially by very young and older persons. Fire truck extension ladders are also limited to relatively low heights--certainly only a small fraction of the height of modern skyscrapers and radio and television towers. A need exists for a rescue device which is usable by fire departments and rescue squads in a wide variety of circumstances to rescue individuals from great heights. To be practical, the rescue device must be affordable, relatively easy to use, adaptable to a wide variety of circumstances and quickly put into use. This invention relates to a new type of hot air balloon which achieves these goals.